<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Spots by hirohamadugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118926">Love Spots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohamadugh/pseuds/hirohamadugh'>hirohamadugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, MC is my OC!, OC goes by she/they pronouns, Other, Tattoos, kisses!, maybe? - Freeform, not really worship per se but admiring, this is all I got for kiss day!, very self indulgent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohamadugh/pseuds/hirohamadugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As wildly different as their backgrounds may be, both demon and human alike can agree on their love of the markings on each other’s skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Spots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>certainly not necessary to enjoy this fic, but for visual reference, this OC is featured in my twitter post: https://twitter.com/goodcrowmens/status/1272944232689475589?s=21 ! </p><p>there’s also more of their and Belphie’s backstory in my two other belphie/MC tagged fics! thanks so much, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh, how things had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Belphegor, former Avatar of Hating Humankind, found himself in a particularly ironic situation when his girlfriend of a few weeks now fell asleep on his lap during a movie night they’d been having together. 1.) Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and 2.) That the once “all-mighty Belphegor” had been reduced to the type of demon who dared not move a muscle in fear of disturbing their human’s peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That said, and as un-romantic as their relationship may seem from an outsider’s POV, in times like this where it was quiet and they were alone, Belphie allowed himself to tuck away the combative facade and let the overwhelming feelings of adoration shine through. He deftly buried his fingertips in the roots of the wispy hair that didn't make it into their lopsided bun, brushing them up and away from the back of their neck, where a triad of dark inverted triangles were inked. He smiled to himself; Parker’s tattoos absolutely fascinated him, and they always had, even when he was up and the attic and still insistent that he despised her with all of his being. The demon’s fingers slipped out of the dark hair and down the marked up skin, his thumb skimming softly over the design in admiration. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered despite the fact they were far from consciousness, off in dreamland. He could even hear their dreams quietly eating away at the edges of his being as a confirmation of this, thanks to his given trait, but willfully chose to ignore them out of a respect for the human’s privacy. He rarely was so honest about mushy sweet stuff when they were awake, and even though they both had a good understanding that the teasing and taunting and wrestling all came from places of care and love, sometimes he couldn’t help but let his true feelings slip out in a more candid way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His pointer finger trailed down to trace the black inked circle on her right shoulderblade lovingly, in awe at all the markings she’d acquired over the years. Parker loved tattoos- loved having them, loved getting them, loved looking at them, as she’d shared some neat ones she found on devilgram with him since they liked to scroll through artist’s portfolios as a pastime. It was absolutely fascinating to him; the notion of sacrificing temporary pain and putting full trust in someone to mark you forever, to carry that design with you until the end of your days, and that they could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the watercolor one he loved the most on her. Belphie flattened his hand and rubbed their smooth skin soothingly, drinking up the reminder that they existed, that they were here, that they were his. That they felt the same emotional investment in him as he did in them, that they cared for him despite all his countless number of faults and mistakes. That he failed in getting rid of them, something he thanked all the stars in the sky for, every single night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gently, and taking care not to wake them as he did so, the demon pushed the loose straps of Parker’s tank top down over their shoulder, just so he could admire their patterned skin unhindered, and nothing else. He traced over another design on the concave curve of their upper back and sighed to himself, almost choking up in realization of how wonderful and unique they were, and how intensely affectionate and protective he felt for them. “Parker…” He mumbled, fingers trembling as his mind flashed back to that day he would regret and fear for all of eternity. He leaned forward after feeling them shiver in his arms from all the tender touch, and pressed a soft kiss right to the central disc of the sea star tattoo- the part of the starfish that, as long as it was intact, the creature would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> grow back around, no matter how beaten and bruised. Belphegor wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled his chest to fit against her lower back, pressing his cheek flush to the decorated exposed skin and closing his eyes too. He loved their tattoos, and decided he always would. “Thank you,” Belphegor exhaled, the corner of his lips still brushing her spine as he spoke. “Thank you for being my starfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Despite being two completely different entities with awfully contrasting backgrounds that originally were never intended to mesh well together, Belphegor and Parker were terribly similar, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey!” Parker called out to Beelzebub in the hallway as he was exiting his bedroom (undoubtedly to ravage the kitchen), putting a hand out to stop the significantly taller demon in his tracks. He absolutely dwarved her when they were side by side like this, but that never stopped Parker from instigating competitions whenever they worked out together. This was, however, not such a time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jabbing their thumb in the direction of the closed bedroom door, Parker raised an eyebrow at the glutton and jut out their chin. “Is my dipshit in there sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Beelzebub shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a low laugh, bright orange hair falling in his eyes from the nod he gave. “He’s dead as a doornail on his bed. Good luck waking him, when in doubt I play an audio clip of the ice cream truck music from deviltube. Works like a charm but he gets very upset after that there’s no actual ice cream, so use at your own risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Parker rolled her eyes at how un-intimidating Belphie grew the more and more they learned about him, and thanked Beel as they parted ways. She opened the bedroom door and slipped in to find her boyfriend just as his brother had described him: curled in a heap, his horns caught on the sheet haphazardly, as he was too lazy to bother keeping in humanoid form. His tail flicked erratically every once in a while as if swatting flies away like real cows did, and Parker had to cover their mouth to keep the giggle that rose to their lips from escaping. Even though they’d seen it before, every time they couldn’t help but be endeared by it all over again, as he was just so peaceful and cute in his slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crossing the room and climbing up onto the sliver of exposed bed behind him, Parker reached over and gently untangled the bedsheets from his curled horns, pulling them down to his shoulder and revealing his slack face. A grin spread on her lips as she brushed back some of the navy blue hair out of his eyes, plastering it against the pillow to allow the very tempting and scandalous ~forehead~ to be exposed for once. The human laughed to themselves quietly at the thought, taking in how adorable and perfect he looked: at ease, unencumbered, having no need to hide his true form, just completely comfortable and resting. It was what he deserved, it was something they were happy for him to have, as trivial as it may sound. But looking at him now, feeling how even in his sleep he cradled into their touch, Parker could tell he was healing from his agonizing past. That he was growing, and they’d better watch out, because someday he would outshine them all. And Parker would be right by his side when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crooning over him, Parker tried to press a soft kiss to his exposed cheek, but thanks to the angle she missed and awkwardly smooched his jawline instead. But all it did was ignite a hunger in them, a carnal desire to shower him in all the affection he deserved, all the love he could ever ask for. Selfishly, Parker swept back the white hairs that tickled the nape of his neck, revealing the sporadic cow spots that littered his right side: her all-time favorite part of his demonic form, because they were just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Squealing quietly in uncharacteristically girlish adoration, the human began to pepper soft kisses to every one of the spots, trailing them down his neck and collarbone as they wrapped themselves around him like a koala, a bright smile on their face as their demon began to stir. “Mmmph,” he grunted, eyebrows knitting downward in a feigned wince from being awoken. “Was sleeeeeepping, starfish,” Belphie whined, squirming a little under her affections but the wide lopsided grin on his face betrayed how much he was enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parker stopped their assault, laughing quietly against one of the larger moo spots and squeezing him close. “You’re always sleeping, Belphegor,” they teased, full name only used in private soft moments like this one, and making the demon’s eyes peek open at her. “I can't help it, maybe your spots should simply just be less tempting and I wouldn’t have to wake you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He elbowed them half-heartedly, rolling his eyes at the tease as he writhed in their grip, twisting and turning himself over so he was facing them instead of being hugged from behind. “Shut up,” Belphie muttered, his eyes closed again as he placed his hands on either side of their face, resting their foreheads together. “No more talking. Quiet Parker time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human laughed, shaking their head gently against his hold. “I refuse, since when have I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> listened to a rul-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie cut her off, sleepily pressing his lips to hers to catch the smartass words before they even made it out. He ran his thumb over their cheekbone and smiled as he pulled back a few cm, brushing a strand of hair behind their ear. “Shhhhh,” he coerced, before kissing them again, and then tucking his face into the crook of their neck. Parker could feel the heat coming off their cheeks, and knew he could too based on the low chuckle that tumbled out of his chest against theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” they whispered, and could feel his lips curl up in a devious grin against their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you more,” he whispered in return, before slumber reclaimed the both of them this time, safely in each other’s arms and away from the rest of the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>